Un-requited Love
by Amanda Lactis
Summary: Yoongi sudah terlalu lama menderita sampai lupa caranya tersenyum. Menjadi anak yang tidak pernah dianggap dalam keluarganya, mempercayai orang yang salah dan menangis seorang diri adalah kesehariannya. "Jangan menyerah sebelum tubuhmu hancur, Yoongi-a." "Kenapa aku tidak boleh mencintai kakak iparku sendiri?" MinYoon! Jimin x Yoongi. BTS Fanfiction. SEQUEL IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

"Un-requited Love."

By : Amanda Lactis

Summary : Yoongi sudah terlalu lama menderita sampai lupa caranya tersenyum. Menjadi anak yang tidak pernah dianggap dalam keluarganya, mempercayai orang yang salah dan menangis seorang diri adalah kesehariannya. "Jangan menyerah sebelum tubuhmu hancur, Yoongi-a." "Kenapa aku tidak boleh mencintai kakak iparku sendiri?" MinYoon! Jimin x Yoongi. One-shoot. BTS Fanfiction.

.

.

.

Andai Yoongi bisa memilih untuk lahir dari keluarga manapun, maka ia berharap untuk tidak lahir menjadi putra kedua orang tuanya. Dia adalah anak kedua dari tiga bersaudara, sementara dua yang lain bergelimang kasih sayang, ia harus mengemis mati-matian untuk membuat orang tuanya tersenyum. Ketidakadilan itu sudah berjalan selama sembilan belas tahun dia hidup. Pura-pura bersikap normal, pura-pura jika ia tak terluka, dan membohongi dirinya sendiri adalah keahlian yang Yoongi miliki. Dia bahkan sempat lupa, bagaimana rasanya bahagia? Bagimana rasanya mendapat kasih sayang seutuhnya? Apa dia harus seperti kakak sulungnya yang sukses menjadi dokter di Rumah Sakit ternama? Apa dia harus seperti adik perempuannya yang memukau dalam bidang atletik? Tapi nyatanya Yoongi tidak punya apa-apa selain kejeniusannya dalam hal musik. Dia memasuki bangku kuliah pun dan mendapat beasiswa penuh di Universitas ternama di Seoul saja kedua orang tuanya tetap acuh, hanya memberinya ucapan selamat dua hari kemudian. Apakah Yoongi harus bersedih? Apa dia berhak untuk menangis? Karena nyatanya lelaki berkulit pucat tersebut tetap memasang senyum tipis di wajahnya, meski kakak sulungnya memintanya bercerita, ia tetap bersandiwara.

Yoongi iri dengan Seokjin, kakak sulungnya yang memiliki ketampanan melebihi manusia lainnya, yang sukses menjalani study dan lulus sebagai Dokter Spesialis di usianya yang ke dua puluh dua. Yoongi iri dengan Yoonji, adik perempuannya yang cuek tapi sanggup memikat banyak orang hanya karena senyum manisnya. Dan Yoongi makin iri ketika kedua orangtuanya lebih memilih menemani Yoonji padahal saat itu dia sedang demam parah dan diharuskan bed-rest selama seminggu. Tapi sekali lagi, Yoongi tidak pernah protes. Dia hanya diam. Dia tetap bersikap kuat di depan banyak orang.

"Yoongi-a, mau aku belikan apa nanti?" Seokjin bertanya lembut, tangannya mengusap pelan surai platina adiknya. Yoongi setidaknya bersyukur memiliki kakak seperti Seokjin, dia tetap bersikap adil dan tidak pilih kasih seperti orang tuanya. Kadang Seokjin menemaninya seharian jika lelaki itu sedang cuti, mereka akan keluar dan menikmati hari dengan bahagia. Itulah saat-saat dimana Yoongi merasa berharga. Itulah saat Yoongi merasa bahwa ia bukan lagi manusia tanpa emosi.

"Bisa aku meminta kue seperti kemarin, Hyung?" ia membalas pelan, kedua tangannya sibuk menekan tuts keyboard yang dia beli dengan susah payah, hasil menabung selama dua tahun. Seokjin tersenyum, adiknya ini memang tak pernah meminta yang aneh-aneh, Yoongi selalu saja begitu, tidak mau merepotkannya. Yang ingin Seokjin tahu ialah alasan di balik perilaku kedua orang tuanya yang tak pernah baik kepada Yoongi. Apa kesalahan Yoongi sampai mereka bahkan enggan bertegur sapa dengan adiknya itu? Apa keberadaan Yoongi adalah sebuah kesalahan?

"Aku mengerti, kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu ne? Jangan lupa sarapan, Yoongi-a."

"Hati-hati, Hyung."

Seokjin mengangguk, ia berjalan menuju pintu kamar Yoongi dan menutupnya perlahan. Yoongi menghentikan gerakan jemarinya di atas keyboard, moodnya berubah seketika dan ia ingin menulis sebuah lirik lagu. Yoongi seorang mahasiswa jurusan Musik, semester tiga. Dia selalu membawa notes kemanapun dia pergi, jaga-jaga bila ia menemukan inspirasi untuk lagunya.

"Yoongi, buatkan aku makanan ya? _Eomma_ lupa memasak tadi, ne ne? Aku kelaparan~" suara Yoonji melengking dan membuat Yoongi terpaksa menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia menghela nafas lelah, bangkit dan keluar untuk menutup mulut adiknya agar tidak semakin cerewet.

"Kau mau makan apa? Mie instan lagi? Hiduplah dengan sehat, Yoonji-a."

Yoonji merengut sebal, ia merebahkan tubuh mungilnya di atas sofa, bersiap untuk menyetel acara TV favoritenya. Sedangkan Yoongi mulai memasak meski hatinya sedikit tak rela. Berbeda dengan Seokjin, sikap Yoonji cenderung tidak sopan dan seenaknya. Mentang-mentang umur mereka hanya selisih setahun membuat gadis itu merasa tidak perlu memanggil Yoongi dengan sopan selayaknya adik pada umumnya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Sikap Yoonji begitu karena dia terlalu dimanjakan, apapun yang dia minta selalu dipenuhi.

"Ini, ku buatkan _kimbap,_ ambil saja _kimchi_ nya di kulkas. Aku mau belajar."

Hampir saja Yoongi beranjak dari ruang tamu namun suara pintu terbuka menarik perhatiannya. Orang tuanya sudah pulang dari kegiatan berbelanja bulanan. Ayah nya menenteng belanjaan sementara ibunya menghampiri Yoonji, berjalan melewati dirinya seolah dia tak pernah ada. Sudahlah, Yoongi tidak apa-apa, dia sudah biasa diperlakukan begini tapi yang membuat hatinya menjadi lebih sakit ialah saat ibunya memuji Yoonji.

" _Omo,_ lihat putri kita sayang, dia sudah pandai memasak rupanya."

Sakit. Tapi Yoongi mencoba bertahan.

"Haha, dia pasti menjadi istri idaman. Selain pandai dia juga serba bisa, iya kan? Tidak seperti kakaknya." Lirikan sinis ayahnya membuat Yoongi terkekeh kecil, kakinya berjalan menuju kamar tanpa menghiraukan denyut nyeri pada hatinya. Seharusnya Yoongi tahu, sekeras apapun usahanya, akan berakhir sia-sia. Seharusnya Yoongi sadar diri, dia bukanlah bagian dari keluarga ini, dia hanyalah anak kurang beruntung yang terlahir di dunia.

"Sudahlah, tidak ada yang perlu ku sesali, ini memang jalan hidupku." Yoongi bermonolog sambil membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang, tatapannya menerawang memikirkan masa depannya kelak. Yoongi pernah memiliki angan, menjadi musisi terkenal dan membuktikan pada kedua orang tuanya jika ia bisa sesukses Seokjin. Yoongi juga pernah memiliki keinginan untuk bekerja agar tidak terus-terusan bergantung pada orang tuanya. Mengingat kembali perlakuan ayah dan ibunya membuat hati Yoongi sakit, bagaikan teriris namun tiada darah yang mengalir.

Yoongi menangis. Dia menangisi hidupnya yang terlalu menyedihkan. Dia menangis karena tak pernah bisa melampiaskan kekesalannya. Seberapa banyak luka yang ditorehkan di hatinya?

Tapi menyesali hidup juga bukan keinginannya. Tuhan masih berbaik hati karena Yoongi bisa memasuki jenjang kuliah, menikmati makanan enak dan mendapat perhatian dari kakaknya. Apakah itu tidak cukup? Yoongi tidak boleh tamak. Dia harus bersyukur. Ya, dia hanya perlu bersyukur. Biarkan Tuhan menulis ulang takdirnya dan menuntunnya pada jalan yang sudah ditentukan.

.

.

.

Tidak ada hari membahagiakan selain hari ini bagi Yoongi. Seokjin datang bersama seorang pria berpenampilan kasual dan mengaku ingin meminta restu dari ayah dan ibunya. Kakak sulungnya sudah menemukan pasangan hidupnya yang sejak dulu ia impikan. Yoongi tak tahu berapa lama dia menangis bahagia, melihat Seokjin yang memancarkan aura kebahagiaan sampai dia lupa kesedihannya sendiri. Tapi, Yoongi harus merelakan kakaknya itu. Seokjin pasti memutuskan pindah dari kediaman mereka dan hidup bahagia bersama lelaki bernama Kim Namjoon itu. Yoongi ingin bersedih, siapa lagi yang akan menghiburnya kalau bukan Seokjin? Siapa yang akan membelikannya kue? Dan siapa yang akan menenangkannya ketika dia mimpi buruk? Memikirkannya saja Yoongi ingin menangis. Tapi dia tidak boleh egois. Ini demi kebaikan Seokjin.

"Hyung, jangan lupa berkunjung." Yoongi mengusap tangan Seokjin, sedikit meremasnya untuk menyalurkan ketidakrelaannya. Namjoon yang paham gesture Yoongi mempersilahkan Seokjin untuk berpamitan sebelum mereka benar-benar meninggalkan rumahnya. Semua keperluan sudah dipersiapkan, sebuah rumah sederhana yang terletak agak jauh dari Rumah Sakit tempat Seokjin bekerja.

"Yoongi-a, ingat perkataan ku, ne? Kalau kau sudah terlalu lelah, kami siap menopangmu. Rumahku hanya berjarak lima kilo dari sini, dan akan selalu terbuka untukmu, mengerti?" Seokjin menatap sendu manik kelam adiknya, jauh di lubuk hatinya, dia pun enggan meninggalkan Yoongi sendirian dengan suasana rumah yang jauh dari kata baik. Tapi Namjoon memintanya untuk tinggal berdua untuk menjaga privasi mereka.

Yoongi merasakan air matanya mengalir membasahi pipinya. Ia memaksakan diri tersenyum. " _Mianhae_ , Hyung. Aku memang adik yang merepotkan."

"Eii, kau itu adik yang paling manis dan baik sedunia, Yoongi-a. Baiklah, aku pergi dulu, ne? Jaga dirimu baik-baik." Seokjin mengacak pelan rambut Yoongi. Kakaknya itu sedang menghibur hatinya, kakak yang paling dicintai oleh Yoongi. Sosok yang selalu ada untuknya. Dan sosok itu kini meninggalkannya sendirian.

Yoongi tidak berhenti menatap kepergian Namjoon dan Seokjin, bahkan ketika Yoonji menyuruhnya untuk segera masuk karena udara dingin. Yoongi tetap di sana, di depan pintu rumahnya, meratapi kepergian sosok penting dalam hidupnya.

Dia masih di sana. Sendirian. Tangannya gemetar, namun tak pernah berkeinginan untuk beranjak dari tempatnya berpijak. Yoongi merasakan hatinya semakin sakit. Dia kesakitan.

.

.

.

Pernikahan Namjoon dan Seokjin berlangsung sederhana, hanya ada lima puluh orang yang diundang termasuk kerabat dan teman dekat dari kedua mempelai. Yoongi berdiri di sudut ruangan, menatap perih kakaknya yang terlihat begitu memukau dengan balutan jas formal berwarna peach, warna kesukaannya. Ayahnya mengobrol dengan keluarga Namjoon, di sampinya berdiri sang ibu yang merapikan rambut kelam Yoonji. Mereka tampak seperti keluarga yang harmonis, dan bagaimana kedua orang tuanya membanggakan kedua anaknya begitu menohok benak Yoongi. Sesaat tatapannya berpaku pada Seokjin, pria itu tersenyum manis dan Yoongi membalasnya dengan sedikit kepalsuan.

"Aku sudah dengar dari Seokjin mengenai kondisimu, Yoongi-a." Suara Namjoon memecahkan konsentrasinya. Yoongi menoleh, calon suami kakaknya mejadi dua kali lipat tampan. Tubuhnya dibaluti jas berwarna hitam dengan tatanan rambut elegan. Yoongi tersenyum tipis, kakinya bergeser satu meter saat Namjoon hendak mendekatinya.

"Hm, benarkah?" sahut Yoongi pelan. Tangannya meremat bagian bawah jasnya, ketika ibunya menatap tajam dirinya yang terlihat begitu akrab dengan Namjoon. Bahkan mereka takut aku merebut calon kakak iparku sendiri, tambah Yoongi dalam hati. Namjoon yang melihat sikap Yoongi justru menjadi lebih simpatik. Apa yang diceritakan kekasihnya ternyata benar-benar terjadi dalam hidup Yoongi. Bagaimana kedua orang tuanya berlaku keras dan sinis padanya, bagaimana mereka tega meninggalkan Yoongi kecil yang kala itu sakit, dan bagaimana Yoongi yang entah bagaimana masih terlihat kuat. Atau memang dia sudah terlalu lelah?

"Jangan berhenti."

Yoongi jelas tidak paham maksud Namjoon. "Maaf, apa?"

Namjoon tersenyum, menampilkan lesung pipinya yang menambah kesan tampan.

"Jangan berhenti sebelum tubuhmu hancur, Yoongi-a. Kau bisa bercerita padaku."

Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata manis itu, Namjoon berjalan menghampiri Seokjin, membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat kakaknya itu tertawa kecil dan memandang kearahnya.

"Yoongi, apakah itu sakit?" sekarang giliran Yoonji menarik perhatiannya. Adik perempuannya cantik seperti biasa. Gaun berwarna violet yang mencapai lutut dan aksen bunga tulip di bagian bawah gaunnya benar-benar cocok pada tubuh Yoonji. Tapi yang membuat Yoongi heran adalah pertanyaan yang ditujukan untuknya.

"Maksudmu?"

Yoonji menyipitkan matanya, kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, seolah memastikan tidak ada yang mendengarnya. "Apa perlakuan _eomma_ dan _appa_ terasa menyakitkan bagimu?" suara Yoonji terdengar iba, bercampur tulus yang menyinggung hati Yoongi.

"…."

"Apa semenyakitkan itu sampai kau harus berpura-pura? Yoongi, ayo beri tahu aku."

Yoongi tidak mengerti. Sejak kapan Yoonji harus peduli? Dia tidak mengerti sikap adiknya itu. Bukankah lebih baik mereka bersikap seperti biasanya? Acuh dan saling mengabaikan? Untuk apa memperbaiki hubungan yang sudah berantakan?

"Dengarkan aku, Yoonji-a, aku tidak tahu siapa yang memberitahumu mengenai hal-"

"- _Oppa,_ apa aku juga pernah menyakitimu?"

Ini pertama kalinya Yoonji memanggilnya dengan nada setulus dan selembut itu selama delapan belas tahun gadis itu hidup. Pertama kalinya tatapan Yoonji tidak lagi sinis dan galak. Dan untuk pertama kalinya Yoongi merasa senang melihat perlakuan Yoonji yang perlahan berubah padanya.

"Yoonji-a, kau tidak pernah menyakitiku. Perlakuan _eomma_ dan _appa_ tidaklah seburuk itu, mengerti?"

Tapi Yoonji tidak akan percaya dengan kebohongan kecil seperti itu. Lihatlah, kedua bola mata Yoonji menunjukkan jika ia ragu akan perkataan Yoongi. Yoonji memang hebat, dia berbakat menjadi seorang Psikiater suatu saat nanti, kemampuannya dalam mendeteksi kebohongan seseorang tidak pernah diragukan.

"Aku tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan Namjoon-hyung dan Seokjin-hyung beberapa hari yang lalu. Awalnya aku tidak mempercayainya dan mencoba tidak peduli, tapi melihat mu yang seperti ini…." Yoonji tak melanjutkan kata-katanya tapi Yoongi paham masud adiknya itu. Ia mengusap pelan surai kelam Yoonji, menghantarkan rasa hangat pada nya. Yoonji menikmati setiap sentuhan dari Yoongi, sudah lama sekali mereka bersikap seperti halnya kakak dan adik normal lainnya. Ah, Yoonji janji akan bersikap lebih baik mulai sekarang. Mungkin dia terlambat beberapa tahun, tapi itu lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali.

"Kau boleh bercerita padaku, Yoongi. Sungguh, adik macam apa aku ini?"

Yoongi tak tahan dengan sikap Yoonji akhirnya memeluk erat adiknya itu. Sebelum gadis itu sempat membuka mulutnya, bisikan dari Yoongi sanggup membuat hatinya lebih tersakiti.

" _Keberadaan ku adalah sebuah kesalahan, Yoonji-a."_

Setelah membisikkan kata-kata itu, Yoongi kembali mengusap rambutnya, berjalan menjauhi keramaian. Yoongi tidak kembali bahkan sampai pesta pernikahan Seokjin berakhir. Yoongi seolah menyembunyikan dirinya dan bersedih sepuas yang dia bisa. Yoonji tidak pernah merasa bersalah sebelumnya, perlakuannya terhadap kakak keduanya itu benar-benar buruk. Ketika ia merengek minta ditemani bermain dengan kedua orang tuanya yang pada saat bersamaan Yoongi tengah demam parah dan butuh perhatian ekstra, ketika ia memaksakan kehendaknya untuk bertukar kamar dengan Yoongi yang kala itu sibuk memikirkan Ujian, dan ketika kedua orang tuanya lebih membanggakan dirinya di depan banyak orang padahal yang menonjol pada dirinya hanyalah kemampuan nya dalam bidang Olah Raga. Yoonji tidak mengerti. Yoonji sama sekali tidak memahami sikap tegar Yoongi yang masih bertahan selama sembilan belas tahun.

"Nona? Hei nona, kau baik-baik saja?" suara seorang lelaki ia abaikan, Yoonji berjalan lesu, sesekali hampir menabrak orang lain namun sebuah tangan berhasil menyelamatkannya. Dia tidak peduli, dan terus berjalan, Yoonji bahkan tidak mengetahui nama pemuda yang sudah menyelamatkannya.

"Yoongi-a, untuk apa bertahan bila hatimu saja sudah hancur?"

Yoonji tersenyum, meski mendapat banyak perhatian dari lawan jenis, karena mala mini dia tampak sangat cantik, dia tidak sedikitpun ingin membalas atensi yang diberikan. Ketika ibunya menanyakan keadaannya diiringi raut wajah khawatir, Yoonji tetap tersenyum. Senyumnya tidak berkesan jika ia bahagia, karena jauh di dalam hatinya, Yoonji benar-benar ingin mengejar Yoongi. Dia ingin menghentikan Yoongi. Dan kalau bisa, Yoonji ingin sekali saja, agar Yoongi menampakkan emosinya yang sesungguhnya. Kalau Seokjin boleh memintanya bercerita, kenapa Yoonji tidak?

'Kumohon berhentilah, _Oppa._ '

.

.

.

Kuliah pagi agaknya membebani Yoongi, dia bangun kesiangan lantaran semalam begadang hingga pukul dua dini hari. Pernikahan kakaknya terasa meriah, dia meninggalkan gedung pukul sebelas dan menghabiskan malam di sebuah Gereja untuk mendoakan keluarganya. Lihat? Yoongi masih memiliki rasa sayang untuk keluarganya. Dia tak pernah absen mendoakan kedua orang tuanya, Seokjin dan Yoonji. Gereja adalah pelariannya yang mutlak. Selelah apapun dia, Yoongi tak segan untuk mengakui kekecewaannya di rumah Tuhan tersebut. Kadang ada seorang Pendeta yang setia mendengarkan pengakuannya, ada juga beberapa anak kecil yang turut serta bertanya apa Yoongi tidak bosan terus-terusan ke Gereja? Yoongi tersenyum saat itu, dia mengatakan apapun yang terjadi, dia tidak akan bosan berkunjung ke Gereja. Karena hanya di sanalah, dia bisa mencurahkan isi hatinya tanpa takut ada yang mendengarkan. Seokjin sudah berbahagia, jangan menjadikan masalahmu sebagai beban untuknya, Yoongi. Dan untuk Yoonji, sungguh, Yoongi sudah cukup senang akan perhatian dari adiknya tanpa meminta hal lebih.

"Yoongi-ssi,"

Yoongi menoleh, dia melihat seorang lelaki tampan berdiri di sampingya. Dia pasti benar-benar fokus sampai tidak sadar ada orang lain di sebelahnya.

"Ada yang bisa ku bantu?"

Lelaki itu terlihat malu, "Aku ingin masuk Klub Musik, apa benar kau ketua nya?" Yoongi mengangguk. Karena bakatnya dalam bidang Musiklah ia bisa mendapat posisi penting di dalam Klub. Meski banyak jurusan lain di Universitasnya, para mahasiswa atau mahasiswi diperbolehkan mengikuti Klub yang mereka sukai. Misalnya Klub Musik, anggota Klub itu tidak hanya mencakup mahasiswa jurusan Musik saja, bahkan ada yang berasal dari jurusan Hukum dan Kedokteran.

"Mahasiswa baru?" lelaki asing mengangguk canggung. Rambutnya mencolok, warna merah maroon, nyaris membuat Yoongi berpikiran bila junior itu adalah anggota geng motor.

"Namaku Kim Taehyung, aku semester satu jurusan Seni." Yoongi tidak merespon, dia mengambil sebuah formulir persyaratan bila ingin bergabung ke dalam Klub dan menyerahkannya pada Taehyung. "Isi dulu dengan lengkap. Nanti serahkan saja pada Chanyeol, dia yang mengurus penerimaan anggota baru. Selamat bergabung." Jangan salahkan Yoongi bila kepribadiannya cenderung penyendiri dan tidak terlalu suka berinteraksi dengan seseorang.

Taehyung tersenyum lebar, sangat lebar dan membuat Yoongi ikut nyeri pada bagian bibir. "Ne, Yoongi-sunbae. Aku dengar dari banyak senior permainan pianomu sangat indah."

"Mereka hanya berlebihan."

"Tapi aku pernah mendengarnya! Itu luar biasa keren! Dan juga-"

"-Taehyung-ssi. Ku rasa kita tidak cukup dekat sampai kau bisa duduk di sampingku."

Taehyung mengerjap. Tindakannya yang mengikuti insting dan naluri membuatnya sering kehilangan kendali. Sejak kapan dia sudah duduk di samping Yoongi? Dan sejak kapan dia begitu ingin dekat dengan seniornya itu? Tunggu dulu. Kalau dipikir-pikir, alasan Taehyung bergabung di Klub Musik adalah Yoongi sendiri. Dia tak sengaja mendengar permainan piano Yoongi ketika hari kedua OSPEK dan demi Tuhan Taehyung belum pernah mendengar lantunan piano semerdu itu. Sosok seniornya itu terlihat rapuh dan tegar di saat yang bersamaan. Apalagi suasana yang mendukung. Taehyung bertekad untuk masuk Klub Musik setelah insiden itu. Tapi setelah seminggu, Taehyung sulit sekali menemukan sosok Yoongi. Apalagi tidak banyak yang mengenalnya, jadi bisa dibilang Yoongi termasuk mahasiswa yang suka menyendiri. Untung saja dia tidak sengaja ke kantin dan bertemu dengan Yoongi sekaligus menyatakan niatnya untuk bergabung dengan Klub Musik.

"Hoi, alien." Taehyung mendengar suara familiar datang mendekatinya. Siapa lagi? Itu Park Jimin. Orang yang mendapat gelar teman dekatnya dalam waktu tiga hari mereka bertemu. Selain karena memiliki sifat yang serupa, Jimin sendiri memasuki jurusan yang sama, yaitu Seni.

"Apa? Kau menggangguku imajinasiku, Jim." Sahut Taehyung sebal. Jimin menaikkan alisnya heran. Si alien juga bisa berimajinasi toh? Pikirnya geli.

"Tadi mengobrol dengan siapa? Sampai wajahmu terlihat bahagia sekali."

"Alasan terbesarku masuk Klub Musik, Min Yoongi-sunbae~"

Hening.

"Tunggu, kau bilang Min Yoongi? Apa dia ada hubungan dengan Yoonji?"

Taehyung menatap sahabatnya dengan tatapan 'Kau ini bicara apa?'

"Aku serius, apa Yoongi-sunbae kenal dengan Yoonji? Dimana aku bisa bertemu dengannya?"

"Kau ini kenapa sih, Jim? Mau apa kau bertemu Yoongi-sunbae?" tapi yang diajak bicara justru mengabaikannya, Jimin sibuk mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari sosok senior yang dibicarakan Taehyung.

"Sudahlah, aku mau mencarinya sendiri. Bye, Tae."

Harusnya Taehyung tahu, Jimin bisa menjadi orang yang tidak jelas pada waktu tertentu. Ah sudahlah, pokoknya sekarang yang perlu di lakukan adalah menemui Chanyeol-sunbae sesuai intruksi Yoongi-sunbae, lalu bergabung dan Taehyung bisa melihat wajah seniornya itu sepuas hatinya.

.

.

.

Ruang Klub Musik ada di lantai tiga, bersebelahan dengan ruang praktikum Kimia. Yoongi selalu ada di sana setiap jam istirahat dan ketika mata kuliah yang dia hadiri terasa membosankan. Semua anggota Klub sudah hafal dengan kebiasaannya, bahkan tidak ada yang berani mengusirnya meski Yoongi tertidur di sana. Kalau ada yang bertanya siapa yang paling mengerti sifat Yoongi, maka semua orang akan menunjuk Park Chanyeol. Bukan karena Chanyeol lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama Yoongi, tapi karena Chanyeol pernah berkomentar ketika Yoongi yang pertama kali masuk Universitas mengajukan diri untuk menjadi anggota Klub Musik dan memainkan piano sebagai syarat pertama.

" _Kenapa permainan piano mu sangat menyedihkan, Min Yoongi-ssi?"_

Tidak ada yang tahu dimana letak kesedihan dalam lantunan piano yang dimainkan Yoongi. Bagi anggota lama, justru hal itu dianggap sebagai bakat yang gemilang. Yoongi memainkan piano dengan penuh dedikasi dan menyalurkan semua emosinya. Tapi Chanyeol tidak berpikir demikian. Bahkan ketika aktivitas klub bubar, Chanyeol masih menunggu jawaban dari juniornya itu.

" _Katakan padaku, berapa banyak beban yang kau pikul, Yoongi-ssi?"_

" _Kau bisa menipu teman-temanku, tapi jangan berpikir untuk menipuku."_

" _Melodi yang kau hasilkan didominasi oleh rasa kesepian dan kesedihan."_

Sejak itulah, Yoongi sedikit menerima kehadiran Chanyeol sebagai sosok pengganti Seokjin ketika dia tak berada di rumah. Mungkin banyak yang bilang, Chanyeol punya aura menyenangkan ketika di dekatnya, senyum dan tawanya yang ditunggu banyak orang tapi bagi Yoongi sama saja. Chanyeol lebih tua setahun darinya, dan itu artinya satu tahun lagi seniornya itu akan lulus. Yoongi masih belum siap mengurus Klub Musik yang punya anggota berisik nantinya. Apalagi Kim Taehyung, memikirkannya saja Yoongi jamin tekanan darahnya bisa naik drastis.

"Permisi? Halo?"

Siapa lagi yang mengganggunya?

Yoongi menghentikan gerakan tangannya di atas piano, kembali bertanya dalam hati siapa pemuda asing yang tengah berdiri di dekat pintu ruang Klub Musik. Tatapan Yoongi seolah bertanya apa urusannya hingga berani mengintrupsi waktunya.

"Apa Yoongi-sunbaenim ada?" bodoh. Yoongi jadi bingung mau memberitahunya jika dialah orang yang dicari atau mengusirnya pergi.

"Ada urusan apa denganku?"

"Eh? Kau Yoongi-sunbaenim? Sial, Taehyung tidak bilang jika kau semanis ini, sunbae."

Datar. Reaksi Yoongi masih saja datar. tidak tersipu atau senang karena pujian tidak langsung dari pria asing yang dia yakini sebagai teman Taehyung.

"Kau mau bergabung dengan Klub Musik juga? Jika iya, temui saja-"

"-oh tidak. Aku kemari karena ingin belajar piano denganmu, sunbae."

Sembilan belas tahun hidup, baru kali ini Yoongi ingin lari dari masalah sepele seperti yang terjadi saat ini. Untuk apa kau belajar bermain piano jika tidak bergabung dengan Klub Musik? Pertanyaan itu terus berputar dalam pikiran Yoongi, bahkan ketika sosok Chanyeol memasuki ruang Klub dan bertanya siapa pemuda yang masih mengumbar senyum manis di wajahnya itu pergi dari sana, Yoongi tetap terpaku pada tempatnya.

 **To Be Continued or The End?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Note : Hai, saya kembali publish fic baru, dan karena ada masalah akhir-akhir ini ngebuat ide ngalir deras. Fanfic lain sama seperti biasanya, masih on progress. Saya ada satu lagi fic Naruto yang masih perlu revisi sana sini sebelum publish. Serius saya jadi maso sekarang. Oh ya, fanfic ini dibuat setelah saya ndengerin lagi dari Kdrama **Suspicious Partner** yang judulnya **The Memory of That Day** , serius lagunya enak banget, pas buat tema fanfic ini. Dan untuk masalah TBC apa enggak, haha jelas masih ada lanjutannya ini, jadi rencana buat two-shoots kali ya? Erm, itu aja kali ya? Ini saya awalnya mau bikin one-shoot tapi gak memungkinkan karena panjang. Padahal pas dengerin lagunya itu cuman singkat gitu idenya eh pas diketik malah panjang. Itu aja dari saya, hope u like it, readers-tachi.

Regards,

 **Amanda Lactis**


	2. Chapter 2

"Un-requited Love."

By : Amanda Lactis

Chapter 2 : Stay or Leave?

.

.

.

Kehidupan Yoongi masih berjalan seperti biasa, belum ada perubahan besar selain kedatangan Jimin yang begitu mengganggunya. Kondisi rumah masih saja sama. Sikap sinis ayahnya, Yoonji yang mulai memperhatikannya dan ibunya yang belum mau mengakui kehadirannya. Saat makan malam, Yoongi memilih mendekam di kamarnya untuk mempersiapkan diri di semester empat, enam bulan dari sekarang, alasan paling logis yang bisa dia lontarkan ketika Yoonji mulai curiga. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Yoongi berubah akhir-akhir ini. Yang membuatnya gelisah adalah tawaran menggiurkan dari dosennya.

" _Yoongi-a, kau mau mengambil beasiswa di Swiss? Mereka membuka kuota dua puluh orang yang akan dibimbing sampai menjadi musisi sukses. Kau tertarik?"_

Bohong kalau Yoongi tidak tertarik. Dia akan menjadi orang paling bodoh bila membuang kesempatan emas seperti itu. Tapi, bisakah dia meninggalkan Seoul? Meninggalkan kehidupan lamanya yang memang tak pernah membaik? Seokjin rutin menanyakan kabarnya tiap hari, mengirimkan pesan singkat dan mengingatkannya untuk tidak memaksakan diri. Yoonji pun sama. Gadis yang mempersiapkan diri memasuki bangku perkuliahan itu beberapa kali membawakannya camilan. Yoongi sendiri, sering tidur pukul dua dini hari, iseng menulis lagu atau merampungkan tugas dari dosen killer. Soal Jimin ya? Yoongi tidak berharap banyak. Paling lelaki itu akan bosan dan berhenti bersikap sok dekat dengannya. Orang seperti Jimin sudah mendapat label khusus dari Yoongi. Tipe ceria yang gampang bosan.

"Yoongi-a? Kau tidak makan?" Yoonji menyuarakan kekhawatirannya karena tidak melihat sosok Yoongi sejak sore. Kakaknya itu pasti absen makan dan menyibukkan diri di kamar.

"Aku masih kenyang." Sahut Yoongi. Dia bisa menebak kekecewaan Yoonji karena mendengar suara langkah kaki yang menjauhi pintu kamarnya.

Sekali lagi, hidup Yoongi tidaklah seindah dongeng fiktif. Banyak drama dan orang-orang munafik yang memenuhi. Kan Yoongi sudah bilang, bersyukur adalah jalan paling baik. Ia masih bimbang. Menerima tawaran beasiswa atau tetap di sini. Yoongi berharap, sikap ayah dan ibunya bisa berubah meski hanya sepersekian persen. Minimal membalas senyumnya tiap pagi, atau menyambut kedatangannya. Tidak boleh ya? Yoongi tertawa getir. Berharaplah terus, Yoongi, ia membatin sambil menertawakan kebodohannya.

KRING! KRING!

Ponselnya berdering. Tumben sekali.

 _To : Yoongi-sunbaenim_

 _From : Park Jiminie_

 _Sunbae, ayo ajari aku main piano. Ne? Besok aku tunggu di ruang Klub Musik!_

Baru saja dipikirkan, anak itu sudah mengirimkannya pesan. Bukannya mau membagi nomor ponselnya sembarangan, tapi Jimin terus mengikutinya kemana-mana ibarat anak itik yang kehilangan induknya. Benar-benar mengesalkan! Yoongi terpaksa memberikan nomor ponselnya sebelum Jimin membuat kepalanya pecah akibat emosi yang tak tertahankan.

 _To : Jimin_

 _From : Yoongi_

 _Terserah kau, bocah._

Usai membalas pesan dari Jimin, Yoongi membaringkan tubuhnya. Dia ingin meneruskan mimpi naïf nya semasa SMA. Menjadi seorang musisi terkenal. Menghasilkan uang yang banyak agar kedua orang tuanya mau menerima kehadirannya. Klasik, bukan? Sejak lulus, Yoongi berhenti berangan dan menjalani kehidupan monoton sampai sekarang.

KRING! KRING!

 _To : Yoongi_

 _From : Park Chanyeol_

 _Kau menerima beasiswa yang ditawarkan Zhoumi-ssaem?_

Dalam hati ingin membalas iya, tapi pikirannya melayang. Yoongi masih berusia sembilan belas tahun. Umurnya terbilang muda untuk memutuskan keluar dari kandang yang menampungnya selama dia bernafas dengan bebas. Kenapa Chanyeol harus menanyakan hal sensitive seperti ini? Batinnya kesal.

 _To : Park Chanyeol_

 _From : Min Yoongi_

 _Aku tidak tahu. Bagaimana menurutmu?_

Belum dua menit sudah ada balasan dari seniornya itu. Sepertinya menganggur. Ah, Yoongi lupa, Chanyeol masuk kategori orang tanpa pasangan. Apa namanya? Single? Mungkin begitu.

 _To : Yoongi_

 _From : Park Chanyeol_

 _Terima saja. Kau bisa tinggal bersamaku._

Tunggu dulu.

Tinggal bersama Chanyeol? Berdua saja? Di Swiss?

Yoongi mendadak pening dan memutuskan untuk menyingkirkan ponselnya dari pandangannya. Jawaban dari Chanyeol berdampak besar untuknya. Bukan. Yoongi tidak memiliki perasaan apapun terhadap Chanyeol. Sungguh. Hubungan mereka hanya sebatas senior-junior di Klub saja.

"Tidur Yoongi, dengan tidur kau bisa merilekskan pikiranmu. Ya, kau harus tidur."

Saking peningnya Yoongi memutuskan untuk tidur dan melarikan diri dari kenyataan yang harus dia terima. Lihat saja reaksi Chanyeol besok. Kalau reaksinya biasa saja tanpa ada tanda-tanda bahaya, Yoongi juga akan bersikap biasa. Tapi beda lagi kalau reaksinya tidak normal. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu apa isi kepala Park Chanyeol.

.

.

.

"Sunbae! Annyeong! Mau ke ruang Klub Musik kan?"

Yoongi tidak tahu, sejak kapan Taehyung rajin sekali menemaninya ke lantai tiga hanya untuk mengobrol. Juniornya itu mengganti warna rambut sebulan setelah ia resmi menjadi anggota Klub Musik, sekarang warna rambutnya cokelat tua. Yoongi tidak terkejut jika Jimin juga ikut mengganti warna rambutnya. Tapi, untuk apa dia peduli? Mempedulikan Jimin hanya buang-buang waktu.

"Yoongi-sunbae, aku dengar dari senior, ada yang menawarkan beasiswa-"

Yoongi tahu arah pembicaraan Taehyung.

"-apa sunbae juga ditawari? Kalau iya, sunbae bersedia ke luar negeri?"

See? Dengan mudahnya Taehyung menanyakan hal sensitive untuk Yoongi.

Mulutnya hampir menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung sebelum teriakan heboh datang dari arah ruang Klub yang kini berjarak satu meter.

"Yak Alien! Bisa-bisanya kau mencuri Yoongi-sunbaenim dariku!"

Park Jimin. Siapa lagi? Dan benar dugaan Yoongi, Jimin mengganti warna rambutnya yang semula abu-abu menjadi merah muda. Oke, dia memang terlihat jauh lebih tampan dari sebelumnya, tapi tidak membuat Yoongi terpesona. Tidak sama sekali.

"Enak saja! Kau itu siapa seenaknya mengklaim Yoongi-sunbae?!" Taehyung balas berseru emosi.

"Hei aku sudah membuat janji dengannya semalam! Kau itu memang perebut!"

Tolong, siapapun, Yoongi lelah menangani dua orang ini. Dia memasuki ruang Klub Musik yang selalu sepi namun sosok Chanyeol semakin membuat Yoongi lemas di tempat. Tidak ada yang berubah. Chanyeol masih sama. Tinggi yang tidak wajar sampai Yoongi ingin memotong kakinya, style busana yang fresh dan tatanan rambut yang sama seperti kemarin. Tidak ada yang berubah.

"Yoongi-a, masih ingat dengan pertanyaannku semalam?"

Hening.

"Maaf, aku terkena amnesia sementara akibat terbentur meja."

Chanyeol tertawa kecil, ia menghampiri Yoongi dan mengacak rambutnya pelan. Ada satu rahasia kecil antara Chanyeol dan Tuhan. Ya, rahasia kecil mengenai perasaannya terhadap Yoongi. Rahasia yang takkan pernah ia bagi. Chanyeol menyukai Yoongi dan memendam perasaannya selama satu tahun. Semenjak Yoongi menjadi anggota Klub Musik dan memukau dirinya dengan permainan piano yang menyedihkan. Bagus kalau Yoongi belum sadar akan hal itu. Karena Chanyeol ingin menyatakan perasaannya jika Yoongi menerima tawaran beasiswa di Swiss, dia baru bisa mengungkapkan isi hatinya dan siapa tahu Yoongi juga mau menjadi kekasihnya, iya kan?

"Lupakan saja, kau ini pasti tidur larut malam kan? Dasar, jaga kesehatanmu, Yoongi-a."

"Aku bukan anak kecil, Chanyeol. Ingat itu."

"Hei, aku lebih tua darimu tahu."

Mereka tidak sadar percakapan mereka disaksikan oleh dua orang yang kini membeku di depan pintu. Taehyung dan Jimin. Terlebih Jimin yang tidak menyangka sikap Yoongi bisa selembek itu jika bersama Chanyeol. Apa-apaan? Kurang mempesona apa dia? Kenapa Chanyeol bisa dengan bebas menyentuh tubuh Yoongi? Mulanya Taehyung memang kesal, tapi perasaannya di dominasi oleh rasa penasaran karena tatapan Jimin tak lepas dari Chanyeol dan Yoongi. Tatapan mata Jimin terasa menusuk dan dingin.

"Hoi, Jimin."

Diam.

"Jimin-a."

Masih tidak ada respon. Jimin begitu fokus melihat interaksi antara Chanyeol dan Yoongi sampai tidak mendengar panggilan Taehyung yang jelas-jelas ada di sampingnya.

"Park Jiminie!"

Tersentak, Jimin menolehkan kepalanya dan membalas delikan maut dari Taehyung. Wajahnya seolah berkata 'Kau ini berisik sekali.'

"Jangan bilang kau menyukai Yoongi-sunbae?! Serius, Jiminie?"

Jimin jelas terlihat terganggu. "Apa maksudmu? Tidak mungkin aku menyukai Yoongi-sunbae!" dia membalas ketus dan melangkahkan kaki menjauhi ruang Klub Musik. Taehyung mengekori langkahnya dan terus menanyakan hal yang sama sampai akhirnya Jimin jengah dan menggeplak kepala sahabatnya itu.

.

.

.

Mata kuliah terakhir membuat Yoongi malas untuk pulang ke rumah. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore. Biasanya Seokjin sudah membawakan kue kesukaannya dan mereka akan makan bersama sembari bersenda gurau. Ah, Yoongi merindukan kakak tertuanya itu. Ketika kakinya melangkah keluar dari gedung Universitas, Yoongi terkejut saat melihat Namjoon berdiri tak jauh dari gerbang seakan menanti dirinya. Dia tetap menawan seperti biasanya, Yoongi menambahkan dalam hati.

"Namjoon-ssi."

"Namjoon saja, jangan kaku begitu, Yoongi-a. Ah ya, Seokjin memintaku untuk menemanimu sambil makan kue, dia sedang menjalani shift sore sampai nanti malam. Kau keberatan?" Yoongi tersenyum tipis, Seokjin ternyata tidak pernah lupa akan kebiasaannya. Dia menyetujui ajakan kakak iparnya dan memasuki mobil Namjoon.

Setibanya di café langganan Yoongi dan Seokjin, Namjoon begitu baik hati karena mau membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Yoongi. Adik iparnya itu terlihat bergumam sambil menatap dirinya.

"Jadi, ada perkembangan?"

"Kalau kau bertanya mengenai sikap _eomma_ dan _appa_ , maka jawabannya tidak."

"Kau sudah menyerah?"

"Aku belum berniat menyerah sebelum tubuhku hancur."

Namjoon tertawa, ia tak menyangka sikap Yoongi bisa menjadi menyenangkan. Kata Seokjin, pribadi Yoongi memang dingin dan tidak terlalu suka berinteraksi dengan orang lain. Dia cenderung menyendiri. Namjoon suka dengan sifat Yoongi yang bebas mengekspresikan dirinya. Namjoon ingin agar Yoongi tidak terus-terusan memasang topeng di wajahnya. Lihatlah, orang yang suka menyendiri itu kini memakan kue seperti anak kecil.

"Pelan-pelan makannya, Yoongi-a. Aku tidak akan meminta jatahmu."

Yoongi mendongak dan mengerjap, dia langsung mengumbar senyum malu-malu saat Namjoon mengusap sudut bibirnya yang belepotan cream. " _Gomawo_ , Namjoon."

"Haha, tentu. Kau mau kue lagi? Seokjin mengancamku tidur di luar jika tidak membuatmu tersenyum hari ini, Yoongi-a. Istriku itu kejam sekali." Namjoon mengeluh sambil menopang dagu, disambut kekehan geli dari Yoongi yang sudah bisa menebak sifat kakaknya.

"Seokjin-hyung memang begitu, biarkan saja. Yang penting kan aku sudah tersenyum hari ini. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih, Namjoon."

Namjoon tersenyum lebar. Tangannya mengacak surai platina Yoongi. "Anytime. Kau bisa menghubungiku kapan saja, Yoongi-a."

Hari itu, Yoongi merasa bahagia. Ternyata Seokjin sangat beruntung karena menemukan orang sebaik Namjoon. Dan Yoongi sepertinya bisa tenang, kebahagiaan Seokjin menular padanya. Tapi, itu semua awal dari bencana yang akan ia alami. Ketenangan seperti itu adalah permulaan sebelum badai datang.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang-"

PLAK!

Suara tamparan memenuhi ruang tamu. Yoongi tidak mengerti letak kesalahannya sampai ayahnya menampar pipinya. Dia tidak tahu penyebab tangisan ibunya dan dia lebih tidak paham akan situasi yang tengah ia hadapi.

"Kau! Benar-benar aib! Bagaimana bisa kau bermesraan dengan kakak iparmu sendiri?! Dimana otakmu, Min Yoongi?!"

Kedua mata Yoongi membelalak seketika. Bermesraan? Dia? Dengan Namjoon?

"Kami mendapat kiriman foto dari seseorang, kau tengah makan berdua dengan Namjoon di sebuah café iya, kan?"

Foto? Dari siapa?

"Yoongi, _eomma_ mengerti bila kau tidak suka akan pernikahan Seokjin tapi jangan hancurkan kebahagiaannya!"

"Tunggu, aku tidak bermesraan dengan Namjoon, itu salah paham!"

PLAK!

Tamparan kedua datang dari Yoonji. Adiknya itu menangis tiada henti. Air matanya bercucuran dan tatapan matanya begitu tajam.

"Aku kecewa padamu, Yoongi. Kau benar-benar iblis!"

Cukup. Yoongi tidak tahan lagi.

"Memangnya aku tidak boleh menyukai kakak iparku sendiri, ya?" ia menantang dan mengulas senyum sinis. Ayahnya kembali tersulut emosi dan mencengkram erat kerah kemejanya.

"Harusnya aku menolak untuk membesarkanmu! Keberadaanmu adalah dosa besar! Kau tidak sepatutnya lahir di dunia ini, Min Yoongi!"

DEG!

Dia tidak sepatutnya lahir? Kenapa? Yoongi masih betah tersenyum. Sepertinya ia harus menerima tawaran beasiswa dari Zhoumi-ssaem.

"Jadi kehadiranku adalah kesalahan, begitu?" Yoongi bertanya lirih. Menatap sosok ayah dan ibunya tanpa rasa takut. Hatinya hancur. Hancur tanpa bisa di satukan lagi. Yoongi kehilangan nuraninya sebagai manusia.

"Ibumu nyaris mati karenamu! Harusnya aku memaksa dokter untuk menggugurkanmu! Karena kau, ibumu sempat koma! Karena kau, Min Yoongi!"

Oh, benar-benar mengejutkan, batin Yoongi. Benar dugaannya. Berharap tanpa memikirkan kepastiannya memang idiot. Yoongi tertawa, dia tertawa keras dan mengundang tanya dari ayah, ibu dan Yoonji. Yoongi tertawa dengan air mata mengalir membasahi pipinya.

"Sudah, kan? Kalau begitu biarkan aku tidur, besok aku ada kuliah pagi."

Yoongi menepis cengkraman ayahnya dan berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya. Malam ini, dia akan pergi. Ya, dia harus pergi secepatnya. Yoongi meraih ponselnya di saku dan mengirimkan pesan untuk seseorang.

 _To : Park Chanyeol_

 _From : Yoongi_

 _Ijinkan aku menginap di apartement mu malam ini._

.

.

.

Chanyeol terkejut ketika mendapati pesan dari Yoongi. Dan lebih terkejut saat pintu apartementnya diketuk pelan padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam. Dia benar-benar datang? Chanyeol tidak habis pikir. Pasti sesuatu telah terjadi.

"Yoongi-a, kau kenapa? Ya Tuhan di luar sangat dingin, masuklah."

Yoongi membawa satu koper berukuran besar, dan satu tas ransel berwarna hitam. Ia mengenakan pakaian seadanya ditambah sebuah jaket melindungi tubuhnya dari angin malam. Chanyeol memberi segelas cokelat panas untuk menghangatkan suhu tubuh Yoongi.

"Hei, kau kenapa? Ceritakan padaku, Yoongi-a."

Bibir Yoongi bergetar, dan ketika bibir mungil itu terbuka dan menjelaskan semuanya, Chanyeol segera memeluk Yoongi. Ia memeluk Yoongi dan menerima tangisan dari Yoongi. Mereka mempertahankan posisi itu selama kurang lebih tiga puluh menit. Yoongi kehabisan air mata dan tertidur kelelahan. Saat itulah Chanyeol bertekad untuk melindungi Yoongi apapun yang terjadi. Dia akan memaksa Yoongi menerima beasiswa di Swiss agar mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama. Persetan dengan kedua orang tua Yoongi. Chanyeol hanya ingin Yoongi-nya bahagia.

" _Gwenchana,_ Yoongi-a. Kau aman bersamaku."

.

.

.

Yoongi sendiri sibuk memikirkan saran Chanyeol, ia berkali-kali mengecek ponselnya, berharap akan ada yang mencarinya. Tapi nihil. Tidak ada notifikasi apapun. Ini memperkuat niatnya untuk segera meninggalkan Seoul dan hidup bersama Chanyeol. Ia hendak berjalan menuju ruang dosen di lantai dua. Namun sebuah suara menarik perhatiannya. Suara yang sangat familiar.

"Hei, apa kau serius, Jim? Kau sungguh-sungguh melakukan hal itu?"

"Ya, aku yang mengirim foto Yoongi-sunbae ke Yoonji kemarin. Keren, kan?"

Jadi yang mengirim foto adalah….

….Park Jimin?

Oh Yoongi, sudah berapa orang yang bersikap palsu di depanmu? Sudah berapa orang yang begitu tega menyakiti hatimu? Yoongi, tidakkah kau merasa lelah? Tidakkan kau merasa hidup ini begitu sia-sia? Yoongi menggeleng, mengenyahkan pikiran itu. Ia tetap mendengarkan percakapan Taehyung dan Jimin.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu, dude? Apa salah Yoongi-sunbae padamu?"

"Aku kan mendekatinya karena Yoonji. Aku bertemu dengan Yoonji di pesta pernikahan Namjoon-hyung dan langsung menyukai gadis itu. Saat kau bilang ada senior bernama Yoongi aku langsung penasaran dan ingin mendekatinya. Tidak lebih karena ia kumanfaatkan."

Bagus sekali aktingmu, Jimin, Yoongi memuji dalam hati setengah lagi karena dia sudah kepalang emosi. Lucu sekali, bukan?

"Dude, kalau kau begini aku jadi malas berteman denganmu. Kau tidak kasihan bila Yoongi-sunbae tahu?"

"Dia tidak akan tahu percaya padaku, Tae."

"Tapi nyatanya aku tahu, Jimin."

Yoongi keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Ia menatap geli Jimin dan Taehyung yang gelagapan. Wajah mereka lucu sekali.

"S-sunbae? Tunggu, kami bisa jelaskan." Taehyung kelihatan gugup, tapi Jimin tetap tenang, seolah menantikan hal ini terjadi. Dia tetap tenang dan berjalan mendekati Yoongi.

"Benar, sunbae. Aku hanya mendekatimu untuk mendapatkan Yoonji. Kau dengar aku?"

"Oh tentu saja aku mendengarmu, Park Jimin." Yoongi menyahuti santai. Tangannya menepuk bahu kokoh Jimin dan berjalan melewatinya, dan tak lupa melemparkan senyum tulusnya untuk Taehyung sebelum dia memasuki ruang dosen. Sebelum dia benar-benar akan pergi. Yoongi membuang namanya dan membuktikan pada dunia, usaha takkan pernah mengkhianati hasil.

.

.

.

 **Tujuh tahun kemudian.**

Musisi pendatang itu bernama Suga. Berasal dari Swiss. Namanya tersusun dari empat huruf tanpa ada pengenalan lebih lanjut. Dia direkrut oleh agensi terbesar dari Korea Selatan setelah merangkak dari nol hingga posisinya saat ini. Namanya Suga. Fansnya jutaan. Setiap lagu yang dia keluarkan, menguasai puncak chart music Internasional. Namanya Suga, misterius dan tidak ada yang tahu mengenai latar belakang keluarga maupun pendidikannya. Dia selalu memakai masker ketika keluar agensi, mengenakan topi dan menurut pengakuan beberapa orang yang pernah mendengar suaranya, Suga memiliki suara berat yang seksi. Sudah tujuh tahun, dan Yoonji sudah memasuki usia dua puluh lima tahun, menyerah pada mimpinya menjadi aktris karena berkali-kali di tolak oleh agensi impiannya dulu. Yoonji iri akan sosok Suga yang tanpa perlu susah payah berhasil menjadi bagian dari **Big Hit Ent.**

Tujuh tahun, dan Seokjin marah besar atas sikap kedua orang tuanya yang jelas-jelas salah paham. Namjoon tidak mungkin bermesraan dengan Yoongi! Justru dia yang menyuruh suaminya itu untuk menemani Yoongi! Seokjin berhenti berkunjung ke rumah orang tuanya selama tujuh tahun dan akan terus berlanjut hingga adiknya itu muncul kembali.

"Beri tahu aku kenapa kau susah payah menyembunyikan jati dirimu, Yoongi-a?" tanya seorang menager yang ditugaskan untuk menemani musisi jenius itu. Suga, atau begitu panggungnya, pria yang mengalami siksaan mental selama sembilan belas tahun, yang kabur dari rumah akibat egoisme kedua orang tuanya. Suga, yang memiliki nama lengkap, Min Yoongi.

"Karena Min Yoongi sudah mati. Aku yang membunuhnya." Jawab Suga tenang. Rambutnya yang semula pirang platina, kini berwarna hijau tosca, dua tindikan di telinga kiri dan tiga tindikan di telinga kanan adalah bukti perubahannya. Yoongi dan Suga ibarat dua orang yang berbeda. Suga lebih kelam dan dingin, tidak suka ketika ada yang seenaknya menyentuh tubuhnya. Suga tidak pernah tersenyum setulus ketika ia menyandang nama Min Yoongi.

"Yoongi-a…"

"Min Yoongi sudah mati, Sejin-ssi. Jangan memanggilku dengan nama itu lagi atau aku akan meminta pihak agensi menggantikanmu." Suga meremas minuman berkaleng di tangannya. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan satu lagu untuk sebuah grup band. Studionya ada di lantai teratas gedung agensi, ruangan khusus tempat ia mengeksplorasi pikirannya. Studio Suga didominasi oleh perabotan berwarna hitam. Lampu hanya dinyalakan ketika Suga mulai merasa penat dan ingin istirahat. Selebihnya gelap. Menikmati posisi nya saat ini sungguh membuat Suga ingin mengenang masa lalunya. Chanyeol berhasil melupakannya dan menikahi seorang lelaki imut bernama Baekhyun dua tahun lalu. Dan Suga sendiri masih betah sendiri. Ia ingat, dulu ketika di Swiss, dia harus mati-matian bertahan hidup, bekerja part-time sampai kelaparan. Tujuh tahun bukan waktu yag sedikit. Umurnya mencapai dua puluh enam tahun, dan ratusan pesan telah ia terima dari nomor Seokjin. Suga terlalu pengecut sampai tidak berani membalas pesan dari kakaknya itu dan memutuskan untuk membacanya saja.

Suga ingin menertawakan masa mudanya. Terbuang secara percuma. Agensinya adalah agensi yang memiliki pengaruh besar dalam dunia hiburan. Suga tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan hal ini. Meski pihak agensi kerap menyinggungnya untuk mengadakan fan meeting, Suga menolak. Dia belum siap menanggapi reaksi dari jutaan fans yang bahkan belum pernah melihat wajahnya. Ada satu lagi perubahan dalam diri Suga, ia membuat sebuah tato di belakang telinga kirinya, tato yang merupakan inisial nama seseorang yang amat ia benci.

 **PJM**

 **P** ark **J** i- **M** in.

Satu nama yang kerap muncul dalam mimpi buruk Suga. Membuatnya terpaksa mengkonsumsi obat anti-depresan dua kali sehari. Untuk itulah Suga memberikan tanda pada dirinya, jika Park Jimin akan menjadi orang yang harus ia benci melebihi siapapun. Kata Sejin, manajer yang sering ia salah gunakan sebagai informan, Jimin sekarang menjadi dosen di Universitas Seoul. Rambutnya berganti warna lagi menjadi oranye terang. Suga tertawa. Sosok Jimin menjadi semakin tampan dan mendapat predikat dosen paling popular di sana. Taehyung? Suga tidak heran ketika Sejin bilang ada seseorang yang berkali-kali mencarinya dan memaksa masuk gedung agensi. Taehyung berspekulasi jika Suga adalah Min Yoongi yang menghilang selama tujuh tahun. Benar. Kesimpulannya kelewat benar sampai Suga nyaris menghuni bangsal penuh pesakitan jiwa. Tidak. Suga tidak mau bertemu dengan Taehyung.

"Suga-ssi…"

Suga menoleh, "Ada apa, Jihoon?" dia bertanya pada penyanyi terkenal yang sedang naik daun.

"Kau mau makan siang bersama?"

Suga menggeleng kecil sebagai tanda penolakan halus. Dia ingin makan siang sendiri saja untuk menikmati suasana kota Seoul yang sudah ia tinggalkan selama tujuh tahun.

"Aku mau ke café langgananku, kau duluan saja, Jihoon."

Jihoon kecewa, dan berbalik menjauh.

.

.

.

Seokjin sedang menikmati waktu makan siangnya seorang diri. Namjoon sibuk mengurusi perusahaannya dan satu-satunya jalan adalah ke café langganannya dan Yoongi dulu.

Ya, Yoongi, adiknya yang manis, yang suka menyendiri dan memiliki gummy smile yang menawan. Adiknya yang terlalu lelah sampai melarikan diri entah kemana.

"Kau, sekarang jadi adik yang jahat, Yoongi-a."

"Terima kasih pujiannya, _Hyung._ "

Seokjin sepertinya merindukan Yoongi sampai berhalusinasi mendengar suaranya. Tapi itu sungguh terdengar begitu nyata. Seperti Yoongi ada di belakangnya! Sudahlah, mungkin aku lelah, pikir Seokjin berbalik badan dan hendak memasuki café langganannya, sebelum seseorang menghadang langkahnya. Rambutnya hijau tosca, ada tindikan di kedua telinganya, jaket kulit berwarna hitam dan masker yang menutupi seluruh wajahnya. Sepertinya tidak asing, tapi siapa? Seokjin berpikir keras sampai sebuah nama terlontar dari bibirinya.

"Suga…."

Suga, tentu Seokjin tahu reputasi musisi terkenal itu. Yoonji sering merengek dan berceloteh betapa ia iri dengan Suga. Betapa adik perempuannya itu penasaran dengan rupa sang musisi yang kini merajai dunia hiburan.

"Kau kenal denganku, Seokjin-ssi?"

Suga tahu namanya? Suga si orang terkenal tahu namanya?

"Ini aku, Hyung. Ini aku…"

Suara itu. Suara yang hanya dimiliki adiknya.

"Y-Yoongi-a…?"

Hening.

Suga menarik pergelangan tangan Seokjin untuk memasuki café dan mengajaknya duduk berhadapan.

"Katakan padaku kemana saja kau selama tujuh tahun, anak bodoh!" seru Seokjin kesal, bercampur senang dan lega. Tangannya memukul kepala Suga sebelum mengusapnya penuh kelembutan. Suga tidak bereaksi. Sebelum tangan Seokjin menjauh dari kepalanya, Suga menggenggam tangan Seokjin, meremasnya lembut seolah mencoba menghantarkan rasa sayang.

"Yoon-"

"-namaku Suga, tolong ingat itu, Seokjin-ssi."

Seokjin tersentak, dan mengerti, ia mengangguk paham. Senyumnya tak pernah luntur sejak sosok Suga muncul. Suga. Atau, adiknya dengan nama yang lain. Adiknya dengan kehidupan yang jauh lebih baik. Seokjin tak menyangka sebesar ini perubahan Suga. Begitu bebas dan liar. Berbeda jauh dengan sosok Yoongi. Dan entah kenapa, Seokjin merasa lega.

"Aku mengerti, maafkan aku, Suga."

"…."

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik."

Suasana nya canggung. Seokjin kehabisan bahan obrolan karena ini bukan sosok adiknya yang dulu. Dia kelabakan dan mengundang tawa kecil dari Suga.

"Aku ada rekaman sebentar lagi, kuharap harimu menyenangkan, Hyung."

Suga pergi begitu saja, setelah melihat beberapa orang yang memperhatikannya dan mengira bila ia adalah actor terkenal. Suga meninggalkan Seokjin dalam kebisuan dan perasaan aneh dalam hatinya. Adiknya itu sudah dewasa ternyata. Seokjin tersenyum sekali lagi, ia menyesap kopi pesanannya dan memandangi jalanan.

.

.

.

Tidak ada rekaman hari ini. Suga hanya beralasan, ia ingin mengunjungi suatu tempat yang memiliki kenangan pahit untuknya. Rekamannya dijadwalkan minggu depan, bersama beberapa penyanyi solo dari agensi. Tapi biarkan saja, toh Suga sudah menyalami kakaknya. Dia sudah berani menunjukkan eksistensinya. Dan sekarang, ya, sekarang waktunya menghapus traumanya. Suga benar-benar dalam kondisi bahaya karena keluar seorang diri tanpa kawalan bodyguard dan Sejin selaku manajer.

"Pst, bukankah itu?"

"Oh benar, benar, itu Suga!"

"Apa yang dilakukannya di Universitas Seoul?"

Bisik-bisik mahasiswi menyinggung gendang telinganya, namun Suga tetap berjalan menuju tangga dan berniat untuk ke lantai tiga. Ruang Klub Musik sepi seperti biasanya. Suga memasuki ruang tersebut dan membuka pintunya perlahan. Sepertinya tidak ada kegiatan klub, dan piano itu masih saja ada di sana. Piano lamanya. Piano yang didedikasikan untuknya. Suga menutup pintu, ia menurunkan maskernya sampai dagu dan menatap rindu suasana ruang Klub. Ia duduk di depan piano dan mulai meggerakkan jemarinya. Lantunan pianonya masih sama, masih semenyedihkan dulu namun terselip kerinduan dan kecemasan. Banyakyang mencoba memasuki ruang Klub musik, mereka berdesakan dan meneriakkan nama Suga berkali-kali. Sampai akhirnya,

"Hei ada apa ini? Harusnya kalian masuk kelas. Kenapa malah berkumpul di sini?"

"Itu em…maaf Park-ssaem, kami hanya ingin melihat seseorang."

Jimin, tersenyum manis. Mencoba meluluhkan mahasiswi yang kini girang tak karuan. Mereka menuruti perkataannya dan kembali ke kelas masing-masing. Jimin menggeleng maklum, kakinya mendekati ruang klub Musik dan membuka pintunya perlahan.

"Siapa yang membuat muridku sampai heboh begini, hm?"

Seusai mengucapkan kalimat itu, Jimin terpaku dan benar-benar membeku setelah matanya melihat sesosok yag berasal dari masa lalu kini muncul kembali. Rambutnya berubah, tidak lagi memasang wajah ketus dan datar, tidak lagi menguarkan aura permusuhan. Semua itu seolah hilang dari sosok yang kini menatapnya dengan lembut. Jimin terlampau tahu siapa itu. Suga. Ah, bukan. Lebih tepatnya,

"Yoongi-sunbae…"

 **Tamat**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Note : Panjang ya? Haha, endingnya gantung? Hmm, mau dibuatin sequel? Boleh sih, tapi ngantri dulu ya? *plak* percayalah chapter ini saya kerjakan kurang dari sehari, saya ngebut sampe kenak omelan dan yah untung aja lancar *bow* sebenernya ini saya lagi galau, uh galau karena pesenan saya masih stuck di bea cukai Korea. Saya maklum sih, emang prosesnya butuh dua minggu bahkan sebulan. Tapi saya gak sabar pengin make W. dressroom nya Jungkook :3 katanya baunya itu enak, saya gregetan dan beli deh. Tapi udah seminggu lebih menanti :") *abaikan* oke sampai jumpa di fanfic saya yang lain!

 **Regards,**

 **Amanda Lactis**


	3. Chapter 3

"Your Regret Mean Nothing"

Sequel from "Un-requited Love"

By : Amanda Lactis

.

.

.

Jimin belum melupakan kepergian Yoongi tujuh tahun yang lalu. Dia merasa begitu bodoh dan kejam terhadap lelaki yang lebih tua setahun darinya itu. Yoongi tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Dia hanya berperan sebagai kakak Yoonji, wanita yang disukai Jimin. Yoongi itu manis, senyumnya jarang ditampakkan tapi Jimin yakin apabila Yoongi mau tersenyum pastinya wajah pucat itu akan semakin menggemaskan. Selama dua bulan berinteraksi dengan Yoongi, sedikit demi sedikit membuat Jimin hafal kebiasaannya. Kapan Yoongi akan bermain piano di ruang Klub Musik, kapan dia mulai membolos mata kuliah yang tidak dia sukai, atau saat Yoongi bosan dan berjalan-jalan mengitari taman kampus. Jimin terlampau hafal, dan dia tidak kunjung menyadari rasa sukanya pada Yoonji perlahan terhapus. Jimin baru menyadari itu ketika Yoongi dikabarkan hilang tanpa kabar. Chanyeol juga memberitahunya jika Yoongi menerima tawaran beasiswa di Swiss. Taehyung sudah tidak mau berteman dengan Jimin, beralasan jika Jimin tidak pantas untuk Yoongi-sunbaenya. Taehyung tidak menyapanya lagi, sahabatnya berhenti melakukan kontak fisik dengannya, dan juga mengurus kepindahannya setahun setelahnya. Jimin tahu ini tidak masuk akal, kenapa Taehyung begitu peduli dengan Yoongi, sungguh Jimin tidak paham.

Dan lihatlah sekarang, sosok itu kembali dan menjelma menjadi sesuatu yang lain. sosok yang pernah dia sakiti kini menjadi orang sukses, mendapat penghargaan dan apresiasi dari banyak kalangan. Bagaimana dengannya? Dia hanya seorang dosen yang kebetulan terkenal karena wajahnya yang tampan. Jimin tidak punya apa-apa lagi.

"Yoongi-sunbae…"

Dia tetap diam, duduk di depan piano kesayangannya tanpa membalas sapaan Jimin. Suga menahan diri untuk tidak menampar Jimin atau minimal memakinya. Suga menahan semuanya, karena ia merasa percuma.

"Hei, Jim."

Suaranya masih sama, berat dan terdengar seksi. Jimin akui, seniornya itu jauh lebih tampan dan jauh berbeda. Kemana Yoongi yang terlihat malas ketika berinteraksi dengan orang baru? Mana Yoongi yang selalu menunduk ketika ada yang mengajaknya ngobrol? Semua tergantikan oleh sosok Suga. Yang begitu berani menampakkan emosinya, yang bebas menumpahkan kekesalannya lewat musik yang dia garap. Jimin bingung, apa ia harus senang atas keberhasilan Suga, atau sedih karena perasaannya yang belum juga berubah.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, sunbae?" tanya Jimin dengan nada aneh. Suga terkekeh geli.

"Seperti yang kau lihat."

Hening.

"Apa kau membenciku?"

Suga menghela nafas panjang, ia bangkit dan merapatkan jaket kulitnya seraya berjalan mendekati Jimin. "Aku sangat membencimu sampai membuat tato dengan inisial namamu. Apa kau merasa tersanjung sekarang?" balas Suga congkak. Senyumnya tidak pernah tulus. Selalu ada perasaan lain yang terselip. Dan untuk kasus kali ini, perasaan itu adalah rasa benci terhadap Jimin. Suga membenci Jimin dan bersumpah dia tidak akan pernah memaafkan mantan juniornya itu, sampai kapanpun.

Jimin tersenyum, dia tak menyangka sesakit ini rasanya dibenci seseorang.

"Yoongi-sunbae-"

"Suga-ssi, untukmu, Park Jimin. Kita anggap Yoongi-sunbae yang kau cari memang benar-benar hilang dan tidak akan kembali."

Benar. Yoongi sudah mati. Dia mati tujuh tahun yang lalu, dan pelaku pembunuhnya adalah Suga sendiri.

"Apa kau bahagia, Suga-ssi?" Jimin bertanya sedih, matanya menyorot sendu. Ia tahu, di balik ketegaran Suga, pasti ada yang disembunyikannya. Jimin tahu, karena dia terlalu bodoh sampai melepaskan sosok yang berharga dalam hidupnya.

"Aku bahagia atau tidak, apa pedulimu, Park Jimin?"

Kalimat itu mengakhiri kunjungan Suga di Universitas Seoul setelah ponselnya berdering dan suara Sejin yang berteriak menanyakan posisinya. Suga tertawa kecil saat mengatakan dimana dia sekarang, setengah lagi memang senang karena reaksi manajernya tak pernah membuatnya bosan. Dan Jimin melihat tawa itu. Jimin iri. Jimin juga ingin membuat Suga tertawa. Siapa? Siapa yang berhasil membuat Suga tertawa sebebas itu? Apa dia tidak bisa melakukannya? Apa Jimin perlu bersujud meminta pengampunan pada Suga terlebih dahulu? Pintu ruang Klub Musik tertutup perlahan, meninggalkan derit tak nyaman untuk pendengaran Jimin. Sosok Suga menghilang dari pandangannya.

.

.

.

Sejin adalah manajer Suga, yang membuat banyak staff bersimpatik padanya karena sikap Suga jauh lebih buruk dari artis agensi yang lain. Bukan dalam artian Suga sering membuat skandal atau dikabarkan berkencan dengan seseorang, bukan begitu. Suga bahkan sering membelikannya kopi atau hanya sekadar mengobrol ringan bersama manajernya itu. Jadi, sikap buruk apa yang dimaksud staff-staff agensinya? Sikap Suga yang sering seenaknya, seperti keluar tanpa kawalan dan pemberitahuan. Sikap Suga yang tak bosan mengurung diri di studio selama seharian dan membuat Sejin mati khawatir karena Suga belum memakan sesuap nasi sejak pagi. Sejin sabar dan mencoba pengertian terhadap Suga. Dan ketika Jihoon, si penyanyi berwajah sedikit mirip dengan Suga bertanya pada Sejin mengenai sikap musisi jenius itu, maka Sejin akan menjawab,

" _ **Masa lalunya tidak secerah orang lain, Jihoon. Ku harap kau mengerti."**_

Dan kalau Suga mulai meminta hal-hal aneh pada agensi, ya contohnya beberapa bulan lalu saat Direktur agensi tengah dinas ke Jepang bersama beberapa staff yang lain, Suga meminta dibawakan boneka beruang berwajah idiot bernama Kumamon, dan bila tidak dibelikan maka Suga akan melancarkan aksi mogok kerja, dan itu artinya Sejin harus membujuk Suga selama dua hari agar dia mau bersikap lebih dewasa. Tapi sungguh, Sejin tidak tahan melihat Suga sedih dalam waktu yang lama. Sejin lebih betah menghadapi sikap egois dan ucapan kasar Suga ketimbang dihadapkan oleh Suga yang pendiam dan berwajah murung. Kurang baik apa Sejin sebagai manajer?

"Kau pergi dan aku harus menerima omelan Bang PD-nim karena ia mengira aku menelantarkanmu, Suga!" Sejin memijit keningnya dan menyambut Suga yang kini malah terlihat santai. Dia bahkan tidak mempedulikan tatapan banyak orang! Apa Suga secuek itu sampai tidak mau tahu tanggapan orang lain? Pasti tidak sedikit yang menanyakan tujuannya di Universitas Seoul. Dan oh tentu saja Suga tidak merasa keberatan akan kesimpulan yang dipikirkan orang lain. Mana mau dia menghabiskan waktu secara sia-sia begitu.

"Aku lapar, nanti mampir beli kue. Sekalian aku traktir kau Americano, kita impas?" Suga memasuki mobil dan menyamankan posisi duduknya. Sejin menghembuskan nafasnya dan memutuskan untuk mengantar Suga ke tempat tujuan. Lelaki itu takkan puas sampai mulutnya dipenuhi kue manis kesukaannya. Kadang aneh juga, Suga menampilkan kesan badboy tetapi sangat menyukai kue manis dari café pinggir jalan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di Universitas Seoul, Suga?"

"Menemui kekasihku."

Hening.

"Aku bercanda, Sejin-ssi. Kenapa wajahmu aneh begitu." Suga meraih ponselnya dan membuka browser, dia tidak terkejut ketika ada berita yang menunjukkan dirinya tengah memasuki Universitas Seoul sendirian, dan lebih tidak terkejut ketika ada yang berkomentar seolah Suga kurang kerjaan dan memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan.

"Lelaki bernama Kim Taehyung menanyakan kabarmu untuk yang keseratus kali sejak kedatanganmu ke Korea."

Suga menghentikan kegiatannya. "Bilang saja aku sibuk." Sahutnya enteng. Menemui Taehyung sama saja membongkar kembali luka lamanya.

'Berhenti menggangguku, Taehyung.'

.

.

.

Ketika hari menjelang sore, Suga meminta ijin dari manajernya untuk pergi ke suatu tempat. Dan Suga menolak memberitahunya dimana persis tempat yang dia maksud. Nyatanya, Suga sedang ingin mengunjungi rumah kedua orang tuanya. Ia sengaja menghubungi Seokjin untuk memberitahu kakaknya itu.

 _To : Seokjin-Hyung_

 _From : Suga_

 _Aku akan berkunjung ke rumah. Mau membuat kekacauan bersamaku?_

Suga menikmati waktunya. Ia berjalan sendirian seolah ia hanyalah manusia tanpa popularitas. Maskernya menjadi barang wajib setiap dia keluar gedung agensi atau kemanapun ia pergi. Suga beberapa kali berhenti untuk melihat bangunan yang terasa asing dalam ingatannya. Ia juga bertemu fans nya yang diluar dugaan begitu perhatian padanya.

"Suga-ssi, ini untukmu." Seorang fans memberinya sebuah syal berwarna hitam. Suga menerimanya dengan senang hati, dia bersyukur fans nya tidak menuntut agar Suga menunjukkan wajahnya.

"Ini juga, Suga-ssi, oh dan aku dengar kau suka kue." Satu fans lainnya mengulurkan cheesecake kesukaannya yang tersimpan di dalam kotak berukuran sedang. Suga tersenyum di balik maskernya.

"Terima kasih." Ucapnya tulus.

Itu adalah keberuntungan baginya. Karena dalam dunia hiburan, tak jarang para artis atau idola lainnya memiliki _sesaeng fans_. Dalam kamus Suga, _sesaeng fans_ bisa membahayakan hidupnya. Suga tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan Sejin bersama beberapa anggota grup band jika ada seorang _sesaeng fans_ memasuki dorm mereka tanpa ijin! Bukankah itu mengerikan? Suga sampai paranoid dan mengunci ganda ruang studionya. Dia bukan takut menghadapi _sesaeng fans_ tapi dia takut bila ada yang mengambil merchandise Kumamon kesayangannya. Bukan tak mungkin Suga akan bertindak nekat dan menuntut _sesaeng fans_ itu ke pengadilan. Obsesinya terhadap Kumamon sering merepotkan Sejin selaku manajernya.

Dan tak terasa langkahnya terhenti di depan rumah sederhana bergaya minimalis dengan plang nama "Keluarga Min" di bagian gerbang depan. Rumahnya dulu. Tempat Suga pernah merasakan masa lalunya yang kelam.

"Suga."

"Hyung…"

Seokjin tersenyum, ia menepuk bahu Suga dan mengajaknya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. "Tidak perlu takut. Aku jamin _eomma_ tidak akan melakukan hal buruk padamu." Ucapnya mencoba menghilangkan rasa takut dalam diri adikknya. Seokjin tahu, tidaklah mudah bagi Suga untuk menjejakkan kaki ke rumahnya. Semua trauma berasal dari sini, tentu saja Suga enggan kembali, bukan?

CEKLEK

Pintu terbuka perlahan. Menampilan Yoonji yang terbelalak kaget melihat sosok asing di samping Seokjin. Itu Suga. Musisi terkenal yang membuatnya iri bukan main atas karirnya yang gemilang. Itu Suga, yang begitu misterius dan menarik bagi setiap orang. Untuk apa Suga datang ke rumahnya? Bersama Seokjin pula?

"Aku pulang." Suara Seokjin menarik perhatian ibu dan ayahnya yang begitu bahagia menyambut putra sulungnya selama tujuh tahun melancarkan aksi perang dingin. Dan oh siapa pria asing di sebelahnya? Apa itu teman Seokjin?

"Masuklah nak, ajak juga temanmu itu. Apa kau sudah makan, nak?" tanya ayah Seokjin begitu lembut, nyaris menghancurkan hati Suga yang sejak tadi menahan diri untuk tidak melepas masker hitamnya. Sikap ayahnya begitu baik, ramah dan berbanding terbalik terhadap dirinya tujuh tahun lalu. Dari mana kelembutan itu berasal?

"Kenalkan pada kami temanmu itu, Seokjin-a." Balas ibu nya turut mempersilahkan Suga memasuki ruang tamu. Dan Suga tidak kuat lagi. Dia menurunkan maskernya dan menatap pedih kedua orang tuanya yang kini terkejut.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!"

"Yoongi-a….?" Yoonji menelan kering salivanya. Itu kakaknya. Suga adalah kakaknya yang meninggalkan rumah tujuh tahun lalu. Jadi Suga, adalah Min Yoongi?

Tatapan mereka berubah, tak lagi ramah dan penuh kasih sayang. Ibu nya bahkan melotot seakan melihat iblis. Suga merasakan hatinya kembali teriris.

"Orang-orang datang dan pergi. Ada yang tulus. Ada yang munafik. Ada yang menolak keberadaanku, ada pula yang selalu menungguku pulang." Suga menatap ibunya dan Seokjin secara bergantian, mengartikan ucapannya sebagai bukti nyata sikap dua orang itu yang sangat berkebalikan. Yoonji tercekat, dia bungkam dan tidak berani melontarkan sepatah kata pun. Kakaknya telah berubah. Suga membuatnya iri akan sebuah kesuksesan mutlak yang diraih kakaknya itu. Yoonji merasa menyesal sekarang. Menyesal karena dulu memaki Suga dan menyesal karena tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

"Aku bisa saja datang hari ini, tapi tidak ada yang tahu kapan aku akan pergi, _eomma_." Lanjut Suga mendapat tatapan lega dari Seokjin. Dia bangga karena adiknya berhenti bersikap pengecut. Menjadi pihak netral sedikit menguntungkan Seokjin yang memang tidak mau membela siapapun.

"Aku bisa terima semua perlakuan kalian, tapi sekarang? Maaf, nama Min Yoongi sudah ku hapus dari diriku. Mulai detik ini, kalian akan mengenalku sebagai Suga."

Hening.

Ayah Suga tak habis pikir. Sebesar apa dendam dalam hati putranya itu. Kenapa Suga tidak bisa melupakan kejadian yang telah lama berlalu? Bukankah itu kekanakkan sekali? Lagipula, Suga sudah kaya raya, harusnya dia bersyukur lahir dari keluarga ini. Apa anak jaman sekarang memang tidak tahu diuntung?

"Yoongi-a, _eomma_ tidak berharap kau mau kembali ke rumah ini, tapi setidaknya bisakah kau menolong Yoonji?" Ibunya memohon darinya. Ibu yang membenci dan mengutuk kehadirannya kini memohon demi anaknya yang lain. Ibunya menurunkan harga dirinya untuk meminta bantuannya? Suga tertawa, sekaligus merendahkan martabatnya jika ia menuruti keinginan ibunya.

"Kau ingin masuk ke agensiku, begitu kan?" Suga melirik sinis sosok Yoonji yang menegang selama beberapa detik. Itu keinginannya sejak dulu. Mimpinya. Benarkah Suga bisa membantunya? Yoonji mengangguk penuh harap.

"Maka kau harus berusaha lebih giat, Yoonji-a." Tandas Suga tak sedikitpun mempedulikan perasaan adik bungsunya. Ia meminta ijin pada Seokjin untuk segera kembali ke studionya lantaran muak berlama-lama di rumah lamanya dan untungnya kakaknya mengangguk seakan mengijinkannya. Namun ayah dan ibunya menghadang jalannya. Apa-apaan? Batin Suga kesal.

"Yoongi-a, _eomma_ mohon…."

"Kan sudah kubilang, Min Yoongi sudah mati."

"Min Yoongi! Jaga sikapmu! Kau berubah menjadi anak tidak tahu sopan santun sekarang." Bentak ayahnya. Kalau yang dibentak adalah Suga tujuh tahun yang lalu, mungkin dia akan mengurung diri di kamar, menulis lagu semalaman dan menangis tiada henti. Tapi, tidak. Suga justru menaikkan alisnya dan tetap mengumbar senyum merendahkan.

"Oh, maafkan aku, Tuan Min. Tolong maklumi aku, karena sejak lahir aku tak punya orang tua-"

PLAK!

Tamparan datang dari Yoonji, entah mendapat keberanian dari mana dia menampar Suga untuk yang pertama kalinya sejak lelaki itu kembali ke Korea.

"Jadi kau beralih profesi sebagai tukang tampar orang, Min Yoonji?" Suga bertanya dengan nada sing a song. Suaranya menjadi berkali lipat menyebalkan. Yoonji tersentak dan mundur selangkah. Suga memiliki aura yang berbeda. Kini lelaki itu berjalan mendekatinya, penuh tatapan intimidasi seolah Yoonji patut mendapatkan hukuman paling menyakitkan.

"Hei, Tuan Min. Ajari anak gadismu, dia juga berubah menjadi gadis tak tahu diri. Berani sekali menampar orang penting sepertiku."

Tidak ada yang menyahuti. Atau memang ayah nya begitu takut? Ya, lihat pria tua itu, yang memandang Suga dengan penuh perasaan takut. Ayah yang dulu sering mencaci makinya, yang tak segan memukul tubuhnya kini seolah tak berdaya di hadapannya? Lucu, bukan?

KRINGGGG!

 _To : Suga_

 _From : Manajer Sejin_

 _Ya! Kau dimana? Ada banyak paparazzi di dekat posisimu saat ini! Aku tidak bisa menerobos karena ada begitu banyak reporter yang ingin menyorot dirimu, Suga. Kau bisa meminta bantuan seseorang untuk kembali ke gedung agensi?_

Sial. Sial. Sial!

Suga menaikkan maskernya dan berbalik menuju pintu keluar.

"Satu hal lagi, jangan beberkan kedatanganku pada publik, atau ucapkan selamat tinggal pada rumah ini, Tuan dan Nyonya Min. Hyung, aku pergi dulu." Seokjin melambaikan tangannya pada Suga yang dibalas anggukan singkat. Kini yang menjadi masalah, siapa yang mau menjemputnya?! Tunggu. Ada satu orang. Ya, satu orang yang dibenci Suga melebihi siapapun. Hanya dia yang bisa membantunya lolos.

'Turunkan egomu atau kau harus menunggu reporter pergi? Pilihan ada di tanganmu, Suga.' Ia menekan ponsel touchscreennya saat merasa tidak ada pilihan lain selain menghubungi orang itu.

 _To : PJM_

 _From : SG_

 _Jemput aku, sekarang atau tidak selamanya._

.

.

.

Jimin baru menyelesaikan pekerjaannya ketika jam menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Tubuhnya pegal dan ia ingin segera pulang. Pertemuannya dengan Suga tadi siang sungguh membuatnya tak bisa berkata-kata. Di sisi lain ingin mengejar namun hatinya menyuruhnya untuk tetap diam. Hahh, Jimin bingung. Jimin itu jagonya membuat orang-orang terpesona, tapi menarik perhatian Suga saja susahnya setengah mati. Mana tadi dia seperti orang bodoh yang serba salah di mata sunbaenya.

KRINGG!

 _To : Park Jimin_

 _From : Yoongi-sunbae_

 _Jemput aku, sekarang atau tidak selamanya._

Tunggu dulu.

Apakah ini mimpi? Benarkah Suga ingin dijemput? Tapi dimana? Oh sial, Jimin jadi terlalu bahagia sampai dia tidak tahu kemana harus menjemput Suga! Apa di rumahnya? Ya, mungkin saja, mencoba tidak ada salahnya, kan? Jimin meraih kunci motornya di atas meja kantor dan melesat menuju parkiran, masa bodoh dengan jeritan mahasiswi yang kebetulan lewat. Prioritasnya kali ini adalah, Suga. Urusan dendam atau tidaknya dipikirkan nanti saja, batin Jimin kelewat semangat dan tanpa dia sadari, mengebut di jalanan, sesuatu yang tidak mungkin dilakukan oleh Park Jimin mengingat ia mencoba menjadi warga Negara yang taat.

.

.

.

'Sialan, kemana kau Park?!' Suga mengintip dari baik gerbang berkali-kali, mencoba mencari sosok penolongnya. Reporter semakin ganas ketika tak sengaja melihat dirinya yang ketahuan nyaris keluar gerbang. Untung saja dia masih berstatus hidup.

KRINGGGGG!

 _To : Yoongi-sunbae_

 _From : Park Jimin_

 _Sunbae! Apa kau bisa keluar lewat belakang rumahmu? Aku menunggu di taman dekat rumahmu._

Bagus. Suga melihat para reporter tak mengarah pada gerbang belakang rumah. Seokjin, ajaibnya muncul di saat yang tepat dan sejak kapan kakaknya itu memakai pakaian sepertinya? Tunggu, Seokjin pasti ingin membantunya! Meski tinggi mereka tidak sama, hell yeah satu-satunya hal yang tidak berubah dalam diri Suga adalah tinggi badannya. Selama tujuh tahun hanya bertambah dua senti. Suga juga rajin berolahraga, catat olah raga dalam artian berlari selama sepuluh menit dan terkapar secara menyedihkan. Bagus, reporter belum melihat wajahnya, Seokjin sudah memakai masker dan topi untuk mengelabui mereka. Suga mengangguk singkat, pertanda dia siap bertukar posisi. Seokjin berlari keluar gerbang diikuti teriakan heboh reporter yang meneriakkinya.

 _To : PJM_

 _From : SG_

 _Tunggu aku._

Suga berlari, untuk yang pertama kalinya sekuat tenaga tanpa memikirkan stock tenaganya. Ia berlari hingga matanya menemukan sosok Jimin tengah duduk manis di atas motor sport berwarna merah. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal dan membuat Jimin hampir saja tertawa geli. Suga melotot tajam, menerima uluran helm hitam dari Jimin dan menaikkan tubuhnya ke atas motor.

"Cepat, Park. Aku tidak mau lama-lama di sini." Suga mendesis lirih mendapat tawa kecil dari Jimin yang langsung tancap gas dan pergi dari sana. Sungguh. Kalau ini mimpi, Jimin rasanya enggan bangun. Suga juga tidak mengucapkan apapun karena dia malas mengobrol, begitu saja Jimin sudah senang. Setidaknya, Suga mau meminta bantuannya. Hei, jalan mu mendapatkan Suga masih panjang, Jim.

"Sunbae? Sunbae kangen aku tidak?"

"Cepatlah bangun, Jim. Berhenti bermimpi."

Jimin tersenyum.

"Sunbae sudah punya pacar? Siapa namanya?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

Hening lagi.

Suga terlampau malas membalas ucapan Jimin karena ya, tentu saja kebencian dalam hatinya masih ada dan akan terus ada sampai kapanpun. Tapi susah. Rasanya sangat susah apalagi melihat senyum Jimin yang bisa melelehkan hati beku siapapun. Suga munafik kalau bilang Jimin itu jelek. Orang setampan dia harusnya hidup lebih baik, tidak perlu melibatkan diri dengan dirinya yang notabene orang terkenal. Tunggu, kan kau sendiri yang meminta bantuan padanya, Suga.

"Suga-sunbae, boleh tidak aku PDKT denganmu?"

"Katakan sekali lagi, bocah. Maka ku antar kau ke Neraka."

Semakin galak semakin Jimin betah mengerjai Suga. Itu prinsip hidupnya. Pantang menyerah.

"Mau dong bulan madu bersama Suga-sunbae di Neraka."

"Kita mampir ke Psikiater, periksakan kejiwaanmu, Jim."

Percakapan itu terhenti ketika motor Jimin berhenti di depan gedung agensi. Sejin menghampirinya dengan tergopoh-gopoh, mengecek tubuh Suga takut-takut ada reporter yang melukainya. Setelah dirasa aman, Sejin mengucapkan terima kasih pada Jimin, tak lupa melayangkan tatapan curiga pada pria itu.

"Ini kekasih yang kau maksud, Suga?"

UHUK!

Suga tersedak salivanya sendiri dan menatap tajam manajernya. Jimin salah tingkah, mukanya perlahan memerah. Dia tidak menyangka diakui sebagai kekasih oleh Suga. Dalam mimpi saja tidak pernah.

"Aku tidak bilang begitu! Sejin-ssi, kita selesaikan ini di studioku nanti!" Suga melenggang dan menghentakkan kakinya seraya memasuki gedung. Kelihatan sekali dia kesal bukan main akibat ucapan Sejin. Tapi Sejin justru terheran. Dia sangat heran melihat tingkah laku Suga. Biasanya, jika ada yang membuat lelaki itu kesal maka ucapan kasar dan lemparan barang menjadi balasannya. Tapi ini? Dia malah melarikan diri dan terlihat malu.

"Aku juniornya semasa kuliah dulu."

Sejin menatap Jimin seksama. "Apa sejak dulu sikapnya begitu?" tanya nya.

Jimin menggeleng. "Dulu dia lebih tertutup dan tidak suka mengumpat. Mungkin ini ada sangkut pautnya denganku." Sahutnya setengah tertawa sedih.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Eh? Park Jimin. Kenapa?"

Sejin menepuk dahinya. Pantas saja! Dia masih ingat, tiga tahun yang lalu sebelum Suga direkrut agensi, Sejin memang pernah bertemu dengannya. Kalau tidak salah, Suga ngotot ingin diantarkan ke tukang tato untuk mengukir sebuah nama di bagian tubuhnya. Dan inisial nama itu adalah **PJM** ya Sejin ingat. Jadi itu adalah kepanjangan dari Park Jimin, ya?

"Ya ampun, bagaimana bisa Suga membencimu?" Sejin tertawa geli. Dia melangkah menjauhi Jimin sebelum Jimin berteriak,

"Manajer! Apa aku boleh PDKT dengan Suga?"

Sejin tak bisa menahan tawanya dan mengangguk. "Buat dia kembali menjadi Min Yoongi, kalau kau bisa, nak! Kau dapat restuku sebagai orang terdekatnya."

Lalu, bagaimana selanjutnya? Tidak. Semua belum berakhir. Ada satu kisah yang belum ku ceritakan pada kalian.

.

.

.

 **Satu tahun kemudian.**

"Hei! Jangan dorong-dorong! Aku juga mau melihat wajah Suga!"

"Ya ampun dia manis sekali!"

"Benar, suaranya maskulin tapi wajahnya cantik dan menggemaskan!"

Benar. Satu tahun. Dua belas bulan. Suga mengakhiri masa pelarian dirinya dan mengungkap jati dirinya setelah Jimin menerornya. Lelaki itu tak berhenti mengganggunya, mencoba bersikap peduli dan rutin menanyakan kabarnya. Sialannya, Sejin ikut terlibat. Manajernya itu pengkhianat, bagaimana tidak? Sejin selalu mengabari Jimin mengenai jadwal Suga, memberi laporan kapan Suga rekaman atau bahkan ketika Suga sedang senggang dan tidak melakukan apapun. Satu tahun ya? Bang PD-nim sampai tak percaya saat Suga ingin mengadakan fanmeeting padahal sudah tak terhitung dia meminta hal itu secara khusus. Tebak apa? Fansnya semakin bertambah, dan para gadis begitu antusias menyambut lagu Suga. Mereka pikir, selama ini Suga memiliki cacat atau bekas luka yang tak bisa hilang di wajahnya. Tapi siapa sangka musisi jenius itu berwajah manis yang membuat Jimin diabetes.

Hubungan mereka? Rumit.

Sejin selalu mendengar Suga berteriak 'Pergi sialan!' atau 'Menjauh dariku, brengsek' dan dia tahu kalimat itu tak berasal dari hati Suga. Kenapa? Karena Sejin tidak sengaja menangkah basah Suga tengah berjalan sendirian ke café langganannya dan disambut Jimin yang tak berhenti tersenyum. Mereka duduk berhadapan dan mengobrol ringan, diiringi tangan nakal Jimin yang mengusap pipi Suga berkali-kali. Tanpa diberitahu pun Sejin tahu. Mereka tidak pernah mengaku ketika ditanya. Suga sendiri mementingkan karirnya dan Jimin bisa menerima hal itu. Kalau ditanya apakah mereka berpacaran maka jawaban yang akan kalian dapat adalah,

"Mana sudi aku pacaran dengan playboy sepertinya." Ini versi Suga.

"Tidak, kami ini cuman dekat saja, ya kan sunbae?" Ini versi Jimin sambil mengedip genit pada Suga.

Jadi kesimpulannya? Mereka bahagia. Keluarga Min? Seokjin sudah menerima permintaan maaf kedua orang tuanya dan tentu saja, Yoonji tapi Suga sudah kepalang sakit hati dan enggan membuka hatinya kembali. Namun Jimin ingin agar si musisi gula itu berhenti menjadi pendendam dan bagaimana Suga bisa menolak keinginan Jimin? Tidak. Jadi, Suga menerima kedatangan orang tuanya bersama Yoonji dan terjadi acara saling peluk yang mengharukan. Terlambat memang. Tapi lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali. Ibu Suga juga bertanya kelangsungan hubungannya dengan Jimin. Dan Seokjin sebagaimana kakak, mengintrogasi Jimin dan terus memastikan kapan lelaki itu melamar adiknya.

 **Even though I hate you, I can't deny my feeling – Min Yoongi**

 **From now on, please don't ever leave my side, Hyung – Park Jimin**

Terkadang, ketika kau mencintai seseorang, maka kau harus siap menanggung rasa sakit yang diberikan. Tapi, bukan berarti kau harus menyerah. Bangkit dan lawan rasa sakit itu.

 **The End.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Note : Nah! Ini sequel yang saya janjikan. Duh maaf ya kalau endingnya gak sesuai ekspektasi. Saya sebenernya pengin ngebuat Suga dendam sampai mati sama Jimin, dan gak ada kata jadian cuman kok gak enak kan kesannya egois ya :") jadi saya otak-atik lagi dan dapet ending ini. Terinspirasi setelah denger lagu **Awake - Jin** dan kenak banget feelsnya. Hm, itu aja kali ya? Oke, sampai jumpa readers-tachi!

 **Regards,**

 **Amanda Lactis**


End file.
